


When The Sky Falls

by imaginary_golux



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for the prompt-a-title meme on tumblr, for a prompt by starbirdrampant. A survivor of Lor San Tekka's village finds a new home.





	

There’s a girl from Lor San Tekka’s village who’s coming back late from a trip to one of the outposts for something they can’t make on their own, and she’s close enough to see as the shuttles come out of the sky, and too far away to do anything, even die with her people.

She buries them all, in the merciless dawn light that shows her every terrible wound upon their bodies, buries them beneath the desert sands with their tools in their hands and their animals beside them. It takes her days, and she and her pack-animal are the only living creatures in the whole terrible valley, and she does not weep because water is too valuable to waste in tears.

When they are all buried, she takes what credits they had and as many small valuable items as she can load onto her pack-animal, and she turns her steps away from the village, and she never looks back. She makes her way to Niima Outpost - she can never afterwards remember how - and when the next trader comes through she buys passage to a place she remembers Lor San Tekka telling her about: the cantina where the galaxy gathers, the castle on Takodana whose owner knows every secret there is to know.

When she gets to Takodana she finds the castle crumbled, but there are dozens of people, of every species she can name and half a dozen she can’t, laboring to raise it again. She joins them, because she knows how to work with her hands, and she works as hard as she knows how, and before she knows it night has fallen.

She meets Maz at the campfire that night, and Maz looks her up and down and says, “Where are you going, then, you with vengeance in your eyes?”

“I am going to the Resistance,” the girl tells her, and Maz nods solemnly.

Three days later, Maz sends the girl away with an unconscionably pretty man who showed up in a transport so battered it’s a wonder it can fly, who gives his name simply as Poe. She doesn’t know where they’re going - she’s very bad at astrography, as it’s never been necessary before - but when they land, there waiting for them is a woman she could recognize in her sleep.

“The First Order killed my family,” she says to General Leia Organa. “I have come to fight for you, and have my vengeance.”

General Organa looks at her for a long, long moment, and then she nods, and draws a blaster from her own belt, and holds it out hilt-first. The girl takes it. It is cold and heavy in her hand.

“The Jedi often spoke against vengeance,” General Organa says, and the girl winces, because that is what Lor San Tekka taught. “But I am not a Jedi. Be welcome among us.”

And she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr: drop by and prompt me interesting titles, and fic might happen!


End file.
